OS Akatsuki
by JashinisteFanGirl
Summary: L'Akatsuki dans leurs vie de tout les jours, et dans plusieurs situations différentes.
1. Une visite chez le Psy

**J'ai eu tellement hâte de vous montrer ce OS que j'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger, en plus mes deux beta ont du boulot. J'ai pas envie de les encombrer, mais j'ai fait attention et je pense pas que vous trouverez beaucoup de fautes. (Je l'espère xD)**

**Note: J'ai décider de mettre tout les nouveaux OS sur l'Akatsuki ici, j'trouve que sa l'fait mieux que séparer.**

**Bonne lecture a tous, et laissez vos avis a la fin.**

* * *

**Itachi: **Qu'est ce qu'on fait la ?

**Deidara: **C'est pas a moi qu'il faut poser la question connard ! demande a Pein !

**Itachi: **Sa vas t'enflamme pas c'est juste une question.

**Deidara: **Me pose pas de questions !

**Pein: **Calmez vous, vous deux ! commencez pas.

**Deidara: **C'est lui qui a commencer.

**Itachi (roule des yeux): **Ce que tu peut être fatiguant.

**Deidara: **T'avais qu'à pas me parler !

**Itachi: **C'est bon j'regrette de t'avoir adresser la parole.

**Deidara: **Ta intérêt !

**Sasori: **Bon maintenant ferme la.

**Deidara: **Qui sa moi ?

**Sasori: **Non l'pape.

**Deidara:**...

**Sasori:** Mais toi bouffon.

**Deidara: **De quoi tu te mél d'abord ?! Chef vous voyez ils me persécutent !

**Pein (soupire de fatigue): **Vous avez un aperçus du pourquoi est ce qu'on est la.

**Psy: **J'vois très bien, et je constate que le blondinet est très susceptible.

**Deidara: **J'vais me le faire !

**Sasori (lui donne un bon coup de poing sur le crâne): **Calme toi ! Tu nous fais hontes.

**Deidara: **T'ai pas Pein !

**Psy: **Pourquoi il dit sa ?

**Pein: **Parce que je suis un peu comme leurs pères vous voyez.

**Konan: **Ha ! laisse moi rire Pein, ta pas plus d'autorité qu'un nourrisson sur sa mère.

**Pein:**... J'en est marre qu'ils se foutent de moi.

**Psy: **Mmh, pour le bien de tout le monde je préférerais que vous passiez un à un dans mon bureau.

**Hidan: **J'ai pas d'ordres a recevoir de toi sale connard de mes burnes ! Y a que Jashin qui me donne des ordres !

**Kakuzu (le tire vers la sortie): **Ta gueule.

**Psy: **Très bien, en premier je voudrais consulter Sasori.

**Sasori: **Pourquoi moi ?

**Psy: **Parce que vous êtes le premier sur ma liste.

**Sasori: **Et pourquoi je suis le premier sur votre liste ?

**Psy: **Et bien... Je ne sais pas, juste comme sa.

**Sasori: **Pourquoi juste comme sa ?

**Psy: **Je ne sais pas !

**Sasori: **Pourquoi vous ne-

**Pein (gifle Sasori puis le prend par le col et le secoue): **BON MAINTENANT TU FERME TA GUEULE DE MARIONNETTISTE ! TA LE DROIT DE L'OUVRIR JUSTE POUR RÉPONDRE AUX QUESTIONS DU PSY ! ET SI JAMAIS TU FAIT PAS CE QUE JE TE DIT JE T'ENVOIE PASSER LE WEEK-END CHEZ OROCHIMARU !

**Sasori: **NOOOON PAS LUI !

**Pein: **Alors tu la boucle !

**Sasori hoche de la tête.**

**Pein repose Sasori par terre: **Bien, à toute a l'heure m'sieur l'psy.

**Psy: **A... Toute à l'heure...

**Sasori:**... Snif... Snif...

**Psy: **Heu... Un mouchoir ?

**Sasori (se mouche le nez avec la cravate du Psy):** Non, merci.

**Psy (reste figé de dégoût puis essuie lentement sa cravate avec le mouchoir en question): **Bien... Et si ont commencer notre séance ?

**Sasori: **Bof, m'en fout...

**Psy: **On la commence ou non ?!

**Sasori: **Si vous voulez.

**Psy: **Bon d'abord parlez moi un peu de vous.

**Sasori: **Ben...

**Psy: **Oui ?

**Sasori: **Heu...

**Psy: **J'vous écoute.

**Sasori: **Ben j'm'appel Sasori.

**Psy:**... Sa je le sais.

**Sasori: **J'fait partie de l'Akatsuki.

**Psy: **Mais encore ?

**Sasori: **J'aime les marionnettes.

**Psy: **Nous y voila !

**Sasori: **J'aime pas Deidara.

**Psy: **Pourquoi, donc ?

**Sasori: **Parce qu'il aime pas mes marionnettes.

**Psy: **Mais vous savez, tout le monde n'es pas obliger d'aimer les marionnettes.

**Sasori: **Si.

**Psy: **Non, voyons les différences font partie de la vie.

**Sasori:**... Si.

**Psy:** Bon... A par sa ?

**Sasori: **L'art est éternel.

**Psy: **Pourquoi ?

**Sasori: **Parce qu'il est éternel.

**Psy: **C'est tout ?

**Sasori: **Et parce que Deidara dit que l'art est éphémère.

**Psy: **Donc, c'est juste pour le contredire que vous affirmez que l'art est éternel ?

**Sasori: **Pourquoi vous m'posez toutes ces questions, vous savez que sa sert a rien !

**Psy: **Bon !

**Sasori: **Et arrêtez avec vos "bon" !

**Psy: **J'ai remarquer tout a l'heure que ce Orochimaru vous faisiez peur, pourquoi ?

**Sasori (fond en larmes)**

**Psy: **On dirait que j'ai touché une corde sensible. Qu'à-t-il bien put vous faire ?

**Sasori: **Ben... Snif... Snif...

**Psy: **J'vous écoute ?

**Sasori: **Il... Il... **(re-fond en larmes)**

**Psy: **N'ayez pas peur, avouez moi tout.

**Sasori: **Q-quand il faisais é-équipe avec moi, il-il coller nos lits la nuit et... Et... Il me disait que c'est normal que, ce prendre dans les bras la nuit sa fait disparaître les fantômes et que... Ben que j'était mignon, et JE SAVAIS PAS ! **(Se barre en pleurant du bureau)**

**Psy:**... D'accoooord._ Petit être fragile et sensible._ Suivant !

**Deidara: **Pourquoi il pleure l'autre ?

**Psy: **Souvenirs, douloureux.

**Deidara: **Orochimaru ?

**Psy: **Oui.

**Deidara: **Pff, tout sa parce qu'il le prenait dans ces bras la nuit tout en lui racontant des histoires gore.

**Psy: **Vraiment ?

**Deidara: **Ba ouais, pourquoi ?

**Psy:**... C'est juste qu'il en parler comme si... Comme si il avait était...

**Deidara: **?

**Psy: **Laissez tomber, bon parlez moi un-

**Deidara: **L'art est éphémère ! c'est une explosion, un paradis de jouissance, d'ailleurs a chaque fois que j'fait exploser quelque chose je vous cache pas que sa m'donne envie de baiser ! Mais Sasori me comprendra jamais parce que qu'il pense que l'art est... Éternel beurk ! Et il ose se moquer de mon art, mais attendez quoi ! L'amour, c'est de l'art non ?

**Psy: **Et bien, oui.

**Deidara: **Et bien quand tu fait l'amour c'est éphémère ! La jouissance, c'est éphémère ! Quand t'embrasse quelqu'un c'est éphémère ! Tu peut pas rester coller aux lèvres de cette personne pour l'éternité, non ?

**Psy: **Heu, sa serait du suicide.

**Deidara: **Vous voyez ! Maintenant aller lui faire comprendre sa, a cette marionnette ambulante !

**Psy: **Donc, vous-

**Deidara: **Et y aussi cet Uchiwa de malheur ! Mais il se croit supérieur, merde ! Il me juge a chaque fois qu'il me regarde ! Il croit que parce que môssieur à un sharingan, alors il est plus puissant que nous tous et qu'il peut péter plus haut que son cul ! Mais faut qu'il redescende de son petit nuage, lui ! Moi j'ai tout l'temps envie de lui cracher ou de lui péter au visage, il fera moins son beau tiens !

**Psy: **C'est bon ? vous avez fini ?

**Deidara: **Non pas encore, JE LE DÉTESTE ! Voila j'ai fini.

**Psy: **D'accord, alors au sui-

**Deidara: **J'ai fini de parler de lui ! pas de mes problèmes.

**Psy (soupire): **Continuez.

**Deidara: **Est ce que vous trouvez que j'ai l'air d'une fille ?

**Psy: **Pas vraiment m-

**Deidara: **Tout le monde dans cette foutue organisation me traite de fille ! Et pourquoi a votre avis ?

**Psy: **Parce que vous avez-

**Deidara: **J'ai les cheveux long, oui ! ET A-LORS ? Itachi lui aussi a bien les cheveux longs mais personne ne le traite de fille lui !

**Psy: **Peut être que c'est parce que-

**Deidara: **Ma voix est viril ! J'ai un torse ! Une entre jambe ! Et je ne me conduit pas en fille !

**Psy:**...

**Deidara: **Ouf !

**Psy: **Est ce que je peut parler-

**Deidara: **C'est vrais qu'on se sent mieux ! Merci m'sieur l'psy, et a une prochaine.

**Psy: **Il c'est taper la discute tout seul..._ Complexé de la vie._ Au suivant !

**Hidan: **Wesh fils de *te ?!

**Psy:** _Et voila un autre numéro, sa vas être long._ Bon, parlez moi un peu de vous.

**Hidan: **Pourquoi faire espèce de merdeux ?!

**Psy: **Ecoutez c'est mon boulot qui veut sa, alors vous allez simplement répondre sans poser de question. **(Murmure) **Plus vite on finira, plus vite je me débarrasserez de vous.

**Hidan: **Qu'est ce que tu raconte bâtard ?!

**Psy: **Rien, et s'il vous plait arrêtez de jurer.

**Hidan: **Ouais.

**Psy: **Merci.

**Hidan: **Dans vos rêves ! Hahaha !

**Psy: **Je vois, bon passons.

**Hidan: **J'suis un putain de Jashiniste !

**Psy: **Jashiniste ?

**Hidan: **J'crois en Jashin, l'dieu tout puissant ! Le seul ! L'unique !

**Psy: **_C'est tous des fous. _Continuez.

**Hidan: **Mais personne dans cette putain de bordel de merde d'organisation ! Ne veut se convertir a cette religion !

**Psy: **A chacun sa propre religion.

**Hidan: **Dans ton monde chacun a sa religion ! Dans l'mien tout l'monde suit Jashin et obéit a ces ordres !

**Psy: **Et pourquoi donc, est ce que tout l'monde doit suivre la religion de ce dieu ?

**Hidan: **Regardez moi vous l'comprendrez !

**Le Psy toise Hidan de la tête au pied.**

**Psy: **Et ?

**Hidan: **Vous voyez rien ?

**Psy: **Non.

**Hidan: **Ben vous êtes aveugle.

**Psy:**...

**Hidan: **Grace à lui je suis immortel ! Sexy ! Jouissif ! Pas sensible a la douleurs ! Enfin sa dépend de quel point de vus en parle de ça, vous comprenez ?

**Psy: **_Avec ce regard pervers et plein de sous entendue j'comprend oui... Masochiste._

**Hidan: **Donc grâce a lui j'suis immortellement sexy !

**Psy:** Comment est ce que vous êtes vous converti a cette religion _complètement bizarre._

**Hidan: **Quand j'ai baiser ta mère ! Hahaha !

**Psy:**...Vous pouvez partir !

**Hidan: **Quoi c'est tout ?

**Psy: **Oui.

**Hidan: **Pourquoi avec les autres sa a était plus long ?

**Psy: **Comme sa.

**Hidan: **Roh ! Me dite pas que je vous est vexé !

**Psy: **Non, c'est pas de votre faute si vous n'êtes pas bien éduquer. Maintenant sortez de mon bureau !

**Hidan: **Oh ! Vous insultez mes parents la !

**Psy: **Entre autre.

**Hidan: **J'm'en fiche, j'l'es connais pas et j'm'en bats les couilles de leurs gueules ! Haha ! A plus trou duc.

**Psy: **_Fous, sadique, masochiste, vulgaire, disjoncté, orgueilleu surdimensionné et fanatique. _Au suivant.

**Kakuzu:**...

**Psy: **Bonjour._  
_

**Kakuzu:**...

**Psy: **Bonjour !

**Kakuzu: **Ta gueule.

**Psy: **_Ils sont bien commode dans cette organisation dit donc. _Parlez moi de vous.

**Kakuzu: **Qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'vous dise ?

**Psy: **Qu'est ce que vous aimez, qu'est ce que vous détestez ? des choses comme sa.

**Kakuzu: **J'aime le fric, et j'aime pas ceux qui dépense le fric.

**Psy: **Vous voulez dire, ceux qui dépense de l'argent sans modération ?

**Kakuzu: **Non. Ceux qui dépense tout cours.

**Psy: **Alors qu'est ce que vous faites avec votre argent ?

**Kakuzu: **Je le compte.

**Psy: **Et aussi ?

**Kakuzu: **Je le recompte.

**Psy: **A par sa ?

**Kakuzu: **Je continue de compter l'fric a longueur de journées.

**Psy: **Je vois. Vous avez autre chose a dire ?

**Kakuzu: **Non.

**Psy: **Bon alors vous pouvez sortir. Avare. Suivant.

**Itachi: **Bonjour.

**Psy: **Bonjour. _Enfin quelqu'un de poli._ Parlez moi de vous.

**Itachi: **Je n'ai rien a dire.

**Psy: **_J'ai parler trop vite. _Bien heu, vous avez des centres d'intérêts ?

**Itachi: **Aucun.

**Psy:** Des choses que vous aimez ?

**Itachi: **Non.

**Psy:** Des personnes que vous détestez ?

**Itachi: **Je n'aime et déteste personne.

**Psy: **Que pensez vous des membres de votre organisation ?

**Itachi: **Rien.

**Psy: **Et votre compagnon ?

**Itachi: **Il put des pieds.

**Psy: **Vous avez autres chose a dire ?

**Itachi:**...

**Psy: **Très bien, vous pouvez partir. _...Froid ? Bizarre ? ou tout simplement Uchiwa._ Suivant.

**Kisame: **Je suis pas un poisson ! Je suis un requin ! Et j'suis beau ! C'est vrais quoi j'suis plutôt pas mal pour mon genre. Je sens pas la sardine et mes pieds vous emmerdes tous ! Et pourquoi personne ne m'aime, hein ?! Pourquoi est ce que j'ai pas l'droit a de petites copines ?! Bien sûre Kisame est l'vilain tout moche de l'Akatsuki ! Il a pas d'fane comme les autres parce qu'il a pas l'physique a Brad Pitt lui ! J'suis mal aimé pourquoi ? J'suis prêt a aimer n'importe qui ! n'importe quel bombasse. Même cette mocheté de Gai oublie que j'existe et que je suis censé être son rival ! Pourquoi tant de haine ?! Y-a-t-il donc pas assez d'amour dans c'monde de brute pour moi ?! Qu'ai je fait d'aussi mal dans mon enfance pour être aussi hais maintenant ?!

**Psy: **Mais non vous n'êtes pas hais.

**Kisame: **Si ! Je le suis !

**Psy: **D'accord.

**Kisame: **Vous voyez, même vous qui me connaissez a peine vous m'détesté !

**Psy: **Mais non, je ne vous déteste pas.

**Kisame: **Si ! Vous me détestez.

**Psy: **Vous ne me laissez pas l'choix.

**Kisame: **Vous voyez, vous ne me contredisez pas !

**Psy: **En même temps vous êtes brutales.

**Kisame: **Et voila, rabaissez moi vous aussi et un autre défaut a ma liste de défaut UN ! Vous savez quoi j'perd mon temps avec vous, j'espère que vous aurez un accident en rentrant chez vous !

**Psy: **_En manque d'amour. _Suivant.

**Tobi: **Tobi est la !

**Psy: **Pourquoi parlez vous a la troisième personne ?

**Tobi: **Parce que Tobi trouve que sa le rend intelligent.

**Psy: **Et bien vous, vous trompez.

**Tobi: **Non, Tobi ne se trompe que Tobi is a good boy !

**Psy: **Et...

**Tobi: **Tobi is a good boy.

**Psy: **Aussi...

**Tobi: **Tobi is a very very good boy !

**Psy: **Mais encore...

**Tobi: **Tobi is the best good boy of all the good boy in the world of the good boy !

**Psy: **Sinon...

**Tobi: **Tobi is a good boy ! Surtout au lit ! Demandez à Pein-sama.*

**Psy: **Vous pouvez partir. _Malade mental. _Konan.

**Konan: **Pourquoi vous êtes rouge ?

**Psy: **Pour rien, bon vous êtes la seul femme dans cette organisation _de fous. _Comment est ce que vous vivez sa ?

**Konan: **En faite, bien et pas bien en même temps.

**Psy: **Expliquez.

**Konan: **Je suis considérer comme leurs bonne ! Je fait le ménage jours et nuits, je fait leurs lessive, a manger, la vaisselle et tout sa sans même un merci ! Vous, vous rendez comptes ?! C'est qu'une bande d'irrespectueux sans cervelles.

**Psy: **Vous n'êtes pas obligez de faire tout sa.

**Konan: **C'est sa ou j'fini dans leurs lits a tous et j'me fait plotter de tout les côtés par cette bande de pervers qui réfléchisse avec leurs entre jambe.

**Psy: **Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez pour déménager ?

**Konan: **Mais réfléchissez c'est pas toute les nanas qui ont la chance de rincer l'oeil 24 heure sur 24, et 7 jours sur 7 ! Ils ont de véritable corps d'apollon et je suis la seul qui a le droit de les voir et de les touchers !

**Psy:** _Perverse. _Ramenez moi le dernier.

**Pein: **Alors ?

**Psy: **J'vous donnerais les résultats a la fin, pour l'instant parler moi de vous.

**Pein: **Et bien, j'vous avoue que j'ai un peu de mal avec cette bande de dégénérer, ils écoutent jamais ce que je leurs dit, ils désobéissent a mes ordres dés qu'il le peuvent, mes menaces n'ont la plus part du temps aucun effet sur eux. En faite j'suis comme un père qui éduque 8 gosses complètement dingue et aussi fous les uns que les autres.

**Psy: **Avez vous peurs d'eux ?

**Pein: **Pas du tout ! Mais voyons j'suis l'chef et j'dit ce que je veut quand j'veut ! et j'ai... J'ai jamais peur moi ! Et j'les laissent pas s'moquer de moi ! et... D'accord j'suis soumis. **(s'en vas)**

**Psy: **Même dans vos relations intimes ?

**Pein: **Hein ?!

**Psy: **Et bien... C'est juste parce... Hum, un de vos coéquipier a dit qu'il était un good boy au lit avec vous alors j'ai crus... C'est bien de l'avouer.

**Pein: **Mais vous êtes dingue ! Et ma vie privé ne vous concerne pas !** (S'en vas en claquant la porte) **

**Psy:** _Soumis, il vient de l'avouer._ **(Rejoins les autres)**

**Sasori:** Alors ?

**Deidara: **Résultats des courses ?

**Hidan: **J'vous bute si vous dites que j'suis atteint !

**Kakuzu: **J'espère pour vous que cette séance est gratuite.

**Itachi: **C'est grave docteur ?

**Kisame: **J'vous déteste !

**Tobi: **Tobi is a good boy.

**Konan: **Allez ont vas pas y passer la nuit.

**Pein: **Alors ? Alors ?

**Psy: **Vous êtes tous dingues et vous votre place est dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

**Akatsuki: **ON EST PAS DINGUES !

* * *

* **J'peut pas m'empêcher de faire des sous-entendues sur eux.**

**Alors comment vous avez trouver sa ? **


	2. Une idée révolutionnaire

Nous revoilà dans un univers concernant principalement les membres de l'Akatsuki. Pein le chef, tente de réunir ses sous fifres afin d'exposer une idée soit disant révolutionnaire. Mais en vain les adeptes de l'Akatsuki vont parlementer et se disputer comme à leur habitude sur des sujets diverses et variés qui n'ont ni queue ni tête… Comment la « réunion » se passera-t-elle et quelle est cette « idée » généalissime ?

Pour le savoir, lisez !

* * *

**Une idée révolutionnaire :**

Pein: Réunion !

Hidan: Putain de caca de bordel de constipation.

Konan: Pitié par encore.

Itachi: Je n'ai pas finis de me vernir les ongles.

Pein: Tu finiras plus tard, ramenez-vous.

Sasori: Pas envie.

Pein: Je m'en fiche de ce dont tu as envie !

Sasori: Bah pas moi.

Pein: Bah-moi si ! Et ici le chef c'est moi donc tu viens !

Sasori: J'ai dit non.

Pein: Et moi j'te dis que si!

Sasori: Et moi non ! Un point c'est tout !

Kisame: Et voilà qu'il nous fait sa crise d'adolescence.

Konan: Déjà que Deidara l'a fait la semaine dernière.

Deidara: Ce n'était pas une crise d'adolescence ! Je n'avais plus d'argile et Kakuzu a refusé de me donner de l'argent pour en acheter !

Kakuzu: A quoi ça servirait ? Tu peux très bien faire de l'argile toi-même.

Deidara: On est en 2012 ! Hé ho, y a un moment vas falloir se réveiller.

Hidan: Sérieux on est en 2012 ! O_O

Itachi: Non.

Hidan: Ah!

Itachi: Bien sûr que si imbécile !

Hidan: Oh my jashin! Et moi qui croyais qu'on était encore en 2009.

Itachi: Bof, ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant tu le sais.

Hidan: Rien de grave pour toi ça fait des années que j'utilise ce gel alors que la date de périmerie est en 2010.

Konan: On ne dit pas périmerie, mais péremption.

Hidan: Ta gueule toi !

Konan: Tu fais chier.

Hidan: Bah vas chier ailleurs.

Konan: Non je préfère le faire sur ta tronche.

Hidan: Pour que j'ai ton derrière d'hippopotame en pleine gueule ? Non merci !

Konan: T'inquiète, je te ferais pas ce plaisir. Je chierais sur ta tronche tellement vite que tu avaleras tout d'un coup.

Hidan: Je ne boufferais pas ta merde !

Pein: Remarquez la délicatesse de la discussion et le magnifique sujet que ces deux-là ont décidés d'aborder.

Sasori: Ça m'a coupé l'appétit.

Deidara: Désoler pour ceux qui sont en train de bouffer ou qui vont aller bouffer.

Zetsu en train de bouffer: Moi ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça.

Itachi: Parce que toi t'ai pas normal.

Hidan: Et tu sais pourquoi ?

konan: Pourquoi ?!

Hidan: Parce que ta merde a un gout de meeeerde !

Deidara: Logique.

Sasori: J'ten prie commence pas à ramener ta logique attitude toi.

Deidara: Et toi tu ne commences pas à me les briser !

Sasori: De quoi tu parles ? De tes deux petites billes qui se trouvent dans ton calecif ?

Deidara: Mes deux petites billes t'emmerdent !

Itachi: Pourquoi Sasori tu as jeté un coup d'œil ?

Sasori: Non mais à en juger son apparence c'est facile d'arriver à cette conclusion

Deidara: Hé !

Tobi: Sexy lady.

Kisame: Qu'est ce qui lui prend le môme ?

Tobi: Rien Tobi est juste un good boy.

Kisame: On le sait.

Tobi: Heureusement que vous le savez car ça fait de vous des goods boys et Tobi aime être entouré de good boy !

Hidan: Y a que moi qui trouve que cette phrase a un côté pervers sur les bords ?

Kakuzu: Je te rassure y a que toi

Konan: Oh tu sais Kakuzu, Pein l'a peut-être perverti.

Pein: Non mais oh ! Vous allez arrêter avec ça !

Konan: D'accord.

Pein: Bien.

Konan: …Ou pas.

Tobi: OPPA GNAGNAM STYLE !

Kisame: Y a vraiment un truc qui cloche chez ce môme.

Tobi: Tobi a plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Itachi: T'as pas de sac.

Tobi: C'était une façon de parler, comprend les sous entendues Itachi-Sempai.

Tobi lui fait un clin d'œil.

Itachi: Ah bon ! J'aimerais bien voire ça.

Tobi: Il suffit de demander et Tobi montrera ça a Itachi-sempai où il veut quand il veut.

Itachi: Je n'attends que ça.

Tous:... O_O

Pein: Non mais oh ce n'est pas bientôt fini tout ça !

Deidara: Oh le jaloux-euuuh !

Itachi: Ah non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez.

Hidan: Pitié Itachi y a pas d'autres significations a ça !

Sasori: En plus c'est exactement la phrase qui laisse penser qu'il y a quelque chose.

Itachi: Mais non c'est vous qui avez des esprits pervers.

Hidan: Vas y t'as plus qu'à nous dire, que vous vous faites des parties à trois avec Pein en plus.

Itachi: Oui ! Mais pas comme vous le pensez.

Hidan: Putain mec franchement ta gueule, tu te fais griller toi-même.

Itachi: Mais... Oh et puis je laisse tomber vous êtes chiants vous comprenez que ce que vous voulez entendre.

Pein: Bref tout ça pourquoi déjà ?

Hidan: On parlait du côté pervers de Tobi.

Sasori: Des billes de Deidara.

Zetsu: Sur la merde.

Deidara: De l'avarie de Kakuzu.

Kisame: De la crise d'adolescence de Sasori.

Pein: Ah ouais ok aucunes relations entre aucun des sujets.

Konan: Ouais.

Zetsu: This is crazy.

Tobi: But my nam's Obito so call me Tobi.

Tous:...

Itachi: Je le savais

Deidara: De quoi tu parles ?

Pein: De rien ! De rien ! Bon réunion !

Sasori: Merde je croyais qu'il avait oublié.

Pein: Jamais jeune homme, maintenant tu ramène tes fesses et tu les posent sur cette chaise.

Sasori: Je les ramène quand je veux.

Pein: Bon tu fais chier !

Pein gifle Sasori.

Sasori: Aie.

Pein: Maintenant tu viens t'assoir ?

Sasori: Non-

Se reprend une gifle (Oui il se les attire dans toutes les fics).

Sasori les larmes aux yeux: T'as pas l'droit !

Pein: Si maintenant tu te ramènes !

Se tourne vers les autres.

Pein: Qui est ce qui veut en recevoir une ?

Hidan: MOI ! MOI !

Pein: Personne ?

Hidan: SI ! MOIII !

Pein: Très bien tous dans mon bureau.

Konan: Pitié tu appelles toujours "ça" un bureau ?

Pein: Konan...

Konan: Roh c'est bon pas la peine de prendre cette voix-là.

Pein gifle Deidara.

Deidara: AIE ! MAIS POURQUOI ?

Pein: Pour le plaisir.

Deidara: ÇA SE FAIT PAS VOUS ETES QU'UN SALOP !

Entre dans le "Bureau" en trombe.

Pein: Ahaha !

Hidan: Purée c'est toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance.

Une fois dans le "Bureau".

Konan: Bon de quoi tu voulais nous parler ?

Pein: Voilà j'ai eu une idée.

Sasori: Pourrie comme d'hab'.

Pein: T'en veux une autre c'est ça ?

Hidan: P'tit chanceux.

Konan: Et c'est quoi comme idée ?

Zetsu: Pitié dites-moi que vous avez trouvé une solution pour me séparer de l'autre Zetsu.

Pein: Malheureusement c'est impossible.

Zetsu: Fuck !

Kisame: Sa consiste à protéger les animaux de la mer contre la pollution et la pêche ?

Pein: On s'en branle.

Kisame: Han ! Et ben pas moi !

Itachi: Ta gueule !

Deidara: On va changer de banquier ?

Kakuzu: Tu veux mourir ?

Pein: Vous allez me laisser parler ouais ?

Tobi: Oh oui parlez Pein-Sama, Tobi trouve que Pein-Sama a une voix très sexy.

Pein: Ah euh... Merci Tobi tu vas me faire rougir.

Tobi: Oh mais ne me remerciez pas Pein-Sama ! Tobi dit seulement ce qu'il pense et ce que pense Tobi c'est la vérité.

Kisame: La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

Itachi: Tobi c'est pas un enfant.

Kisame: Sérieux ? O_O

Tobi: Et vous savez pourquoi ce que pense Tobi c'est vrai ?

Pein: Parce que c'est un good boy ?

Tobi: Ouiii!

Pein: Bref, après que Tobi est gonflé mon égaux et que maintenant je me sens d'humeur joyeuse-

Deidara: On va à la plage ?

Hidan: On le sacrifie à Jashin ?

Itachi: Vous m'achetez enfin des lentilles de contacte ?

Kisame: Et moi un aquarium ?

Deidara: Et moi de l'argile ?

Sasori: Vous allez nous laisser quartier libre ?

Zetsu: Vous allez me séparer de l'autre pot de colle de Zetsu ?

Kakuzu: Plus de dépense pendant 2 ans ?

Konan: Je me fais un voyage au Bahamas ?

Pein: Non, non, non désoler c'est trop chère d'après Kakuzu.

Itachi foudroie Kakuzu du regard... Mais à la place (bah oui puisqu'il ne voit pas bien) il foudroie la plante verte qui est au coin de la pièce (Je vous rassure c'est pas Zetsu).

Pein: Tu peux toujours rêver Kisame, non, non, Zetsu arrête avec ça ! Kakuzu franchement tu deviens cinglé. Oui.

Konan: Youpi !

Pein: Dans tes rêves.

Konan: Connard.

Pein: Bref j'ai complètement oublié ce que j'allais dire.

Tous: Ouaiiis !

Pein: Ah ça y est je me souviens !

Tous: Ooooh !

Pein: J'ai trouvé une meilleure idée pour régner sur le monde.

Sasori: Mais je croyais qu'on voulait faire régner la paix.

Pein: Tu crois tous ce qu'on te dit ?

Sasori: Roh escroc !

Konan: Et c'est quoi cette idée ?

Pein: Tout le monde sait que l'Amérique est la plus grande puissance au monde ?

Deidara: L'Amérique ?

Pein: Pitié ouvre un dictionnaire au moins une fois dans ta vie.

Deidara: Un dictionnaire ?

Konan: Il ne peut pas connaitre le pauvre Kakuzu n'a jamais voulue en acheter.

Pein: Bref on s'en fout, on doit dépasser l'Amérique si on veut pourvoir régner sur le monde!

Itachi: Et comment on est sensé dépasser cette Amérique ?

Pein: Et bien d'après Wikipédia c'est les premiers à être monté sur la lune, donc nous ont vas leurs montrer à ces américains c'est quoi la démocratie Akatsukienne et ont va viser encore plus loin !

Hidan: Et qu'est qu'on va faire ?

Pein: On va monter au soleil!

Tous: Ouaiiiis !

Tobi: Tobi admire votre intelligence Pein-Sama, personne n'aurait pu trouver cette idée si astucieuse.

Kakuzu: On va nager dans l'argent !

Itachi: J'vais pouvoir narguer Sasuke !

Hidan: Plus besoin de se casser le cul avec ces bijus de mes deux.

Konan: C'est bien beau tout ça, mais j'ai une question.

Pein Fière de sa trouvaille: Oui femme ?

Konan le fusille du regard.

Pein: Roh ça va j'm'excuse, donc quelle est ta question ?

Konan: Sans vouloir plomber l'ambiance-

Hidan: C'est déjà fait.

Konan: D'accord bon, comment est-ce qu'on est sensé monter au soleil nous ?

Pein: Bah par une fusé comme les autres pff.

Deidara: C'est une question a posé ça Konan ?!

Tobi: Heureusement que Chef est là pour trouver des solutions.

Konan: Bon a par ça comment on est sensé ne pas se brûler ?

Pein: Hein ?

Konan: Bah oui on va finir en brochette griller si on s'approche.

Pein: Je... N'y avait pas pensé.

Hidan: Putain pour une fois qu'on était tous d'accord !

Kakuzu: Les femmes ça complique tout.

Deidara: Pff merci Konan.

Sasori: Et a vous aussi chef.

Pein: De quoi ?

Sasori: D'avoir trouvé une idée aussi stupide.

Hidan: Comme à votre habitude.

Kisame: Tout ça pour ça.

Itachi: J'aurais mieux fais, de finir de me mettre du vernis moi.

Pein les larmes aux yeux: Konan…

Konan: Ça recommence.

Tobi: Ce n'est pas grave Pein-Sama. Tobi est là.


End file.
